Formidable Flower
by CarmelMuse
Summary: This is my attempt to make Franklin and Tara's season three storyline a bit more romantic and a lot less crazy and incomplete...
1. Can't get you out of my head

When Tara left the motel, Franklin was left completely baffled. He felt a connection after their brief post coital conversation. He struggled to figure out why she suddenly left. He felt it was because of something he said. He knew she enjoyed herself, because she admitted that the sex was mind blowing. Hell, she didn't even have a problem shedding a little blood. She practically begged him to bite her.

The most important thing to him was that he hoped he'd convinced her she didn't want to die. He lay on the bed with her sweet scent still on him, still wondering what he said that caused her to leave so suddenly. He wanted to go after her, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He decided to wait until the next night and go back to the bar. He hoped she would be there. He went over to the table and retrieved his briefcase; he reviewed his files in preparations for his next interrogation. Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop thinking about the ebony beauty he had just made love too.

* * *

Tara felt bad for leaving Franklin that way. But when he asked if she had a boyfriend she could not help, but to think of Eggs who had been shot and killed. She only agreed to leave with Franklin so she could get away from her problems and he succeeded. Franklin had taken her on an unexpected and much needed voyage. He made her feel wonderful, short lived as it was. To her, Franklin was mysterious, but very attentive. He gave her the impression that he truly cared for her.

Despite that, Tara felt she had to try and deal with her reality. She was extremely cautious when it came to vampires and did not believe it could ever work out. Tara witnessed her best friend Sookie in one bad situation after another because of her love for a vampire.

She reminisced about to the event that brought her and Franklin together. After she beat the rednecks into submission because of their disrespect to Eggs, she watched the dark haired, British accented vampire come to her aid. He even glamored the men into thinking they had assaulted each other. Next she thought about how amazing it was making love to him. She shook her head at the thought of her begging the scruffy, blue-eyed vamp to bite her. She wanted to place blame on him and accuse him of glamoring her into her erratic actions, but she was unable to. Bill and Sookie told her that after Maryanne's spell was broken she was no longer able to be glamored. She believed them, she knew something about her had changed and that she was somehow different.

Finally she was home, at Sookie's house. She showered and climbed into bed. She realized despite herself she could not stop thinking about Franklin since the moment she left his room.

* * *

The following night...

Franklin sat in Merlotte's at the far corner in a booth drinking a True Blood. He was still getting used to the synthetic blood drink and found A negative to be the most tolerable. He watched Tara make drinks for the steadily growing crowd, she did not notice him watching her. She was so alluring to him. She wore a yellow halter top, skin tight blue jeans and her braids swept up in a ponytail. She was a natural beauty in his eyes. He wondered why she was so sad, so angry and sick of life. In between serving drinks Franklin noticed smiles being exchanged between her and a dirty blond haired man in a flannel shirt. He appeared to be the manager or owner of the bar, he would collect money from the register and go to the back which Franklin assumed to be the office. Franklin could tell they were close. But how close, he wondered. Could he be her lover; is he the reason she left? He noticed an older, red haired woman pointing in his direction and Tara's eyes widen. Tara walked over to Franklin with a look of hostility. Franklin straighten his posture. He was so excited at her approach, he could hardly stay in his seat.

"What are you doing here, Franklin?"

She felt she already knew the answer, but didn't quite know what else to say.

"Last time I checked this was a public place. You didn't mind me being here the other night. What's the difference now?"

Tara looked around to see if anyone heard him. She was relieved when she saw that no one had their eyes on them, not even Arlene, she was busy bringing out an order for a large table across the room.

He was hurt that she was not happy to see him and was determined to find out why.

"Is there any way possible I could get your name now?"

His curiosity about her was getting the best of him, he made up his mind he wouldn't leave until he got her to tell him.

Tara huffed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Franklin thought that was adorable. Tara was inquisitive as to why he was so interested in her. He could have easily had her for a snack last night if that was what he was after. Regardless, she felt he got what he wanted and should have moved on by now. Tara decided not to put up a fuss about him being there, after all, he was a paying customer and she didn't want to cause a scene trying to get him to leave. Sam would never stop lecturing her if he found out that she was with a vampire.

"Fine, My name is Tara!" She placed her hand on her hip. "Are ya happy now?"

Franklin smiled and his eyes lit up like he had just witnessed a great discovery, he thought her name was beautiful.

"Very!" He said as he took another sip of his bottled drink.

Gazing at her he said, "What a beautiful name, Tara. May I take you out sometime?"

She did not trust Franklin and refused to let her guard down. She did not answer his question. She shook her head and mumbled obscenities as she walked away. Franklin watched her backside attentively. Tara could feel his eyes on her so she put an extra sway in her walk. She liked the attention he was giving her, but refused to admit it to herself. She didn't want him to get the impression she was some fang-banger and wanted to be his toy. As she made another drink for a customer she looked over in his direction. Those blue eyes never faltered from her. He sat in the booth drinking his True Blood quietly.

Tara was certain when a trio of young pretty blonds walked in and pranced around the bar and pool-table area that his eyes would wander. The girls, in there short skirts and mid drifts showing had the attention of practically every man in the bar, but not Franklin. He watched Tara, gazing at her as if she was one of the seven wonders. Tara tried to continue on with her work, but caught herself glancing his way. Sam handed her a clean towel and politely asked her to wipe down the counter. Suddenly, Tara thought about how she felt second place in his heart next to Sookie and how she wished Jason desired her they way she adored him. She felt deeply confused about Eggs, she wanted to believe it was love, but wondered, how much of it was just the illusion that Maryanne created.

Tara finished her shift and drove to Sookie's house. She worried about her best friend and wondered how long Sookie would be gone. However, she was happy that she would have some time alone. She needed that time to reflect on the prior tumultuous weeks that lead up to the death of her lover Eggs.

She fiddled with the keyring and just as she was about to place the key into the keyhole she heard his voice.

"Hello, Tara."

Tara screamed and dropped her keys and the bag of tacos Lafayette made for her. She couldn't believe it, Franklin was sitting on the rail at the far end of the porch with the most nonchalant look on his face.

"What the fuck! How did you know where I lived?"

Most of all Tara wanted to know what he really wanted from her. Franklin got up and slowly walking over to her. She backed herself against the door holding her keys behind her back attempting to place each key between her fingers to make a sharp weapon.

"Never mind that. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Franklin sensed her distress. Her heart was beating fast and he knew he had frightened her. That excited him.

"Hell no!"

She snapped at him and at the same time she picked up her keys and tried to place the key into the keyhole again, but her hands were shaking so much her attempts were futile.

"Come on Tara, don't be that way."

He replied, trying to make her feel at easy. He picked up the brown paper bag and handed it to her. He stepped a little bit closer. Tara's hand was still shaking but she took the bag and leaned back into the door as much as possible. She grabbed the door knob and suddenly the door creaked and she fell back into the house and onto the floor. She landed hard on her backside. She then realized she had forgot to lock the door in her rush to leave that evening. Tara sat on the ground stunned looking up at Franklin. He stood at the threshold as astounded as she. He offered to help her to her feet but she refused. Tara knew from what Sookie told her that he could not enter unless invited so she she picked herself up calmly, and smirked at him.

She was annoyed that he showed up uninvited and would not even tell her how he found her.

"Well, I guess, you will be on your way Franklin." She taunted him, and sarcastically waved good bye.

"Don't you want to let me in Tara".

He wanted to come in and was not taking no for an answer. So he attempted to glamor her as he had done countless people over the centuries.

Tara knew what he was doing and it enraged her. "No I don't you son of a bitch. I can't be glamored.!" She yelled at him and slammed the door.

Franklin stood there completely befuddled. Even more than the night before. Once again, he didn't know what to make of what happened. He listened to her walk up the stairs. She cursed him the whole way up. He heard her walk into a room. He assumed that to be her bedroom and slammed the door.

She shouted, "That's why I don't fucking trust vampires!"


	2. Let me in

Franklin walked off the porch and then leaped onto the roof. He peered into each window. He spotted Tara three windows over. The curtains were thin and the window was slightly open; he could see her undressing. Tara untied her halter top, pulled off her jeans, then her hot-pink lace panties, letting all her garments drop to the floor. Franklin remembered that she left an identical pair with him. He dug into his pocket and pulled them out. He examined them again. The panties in his hand were red, his favorite color. He stood on the roof and just listened to her take a shower, while contemplating his next move.

Tara stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her aching muscles. Most of the day seem to flow out of her body and down the drain. Everything, except the mysterious vampire who seemed hell bent on intruding into her life. Tara could not seem to figure him out. She simply could not understand why she found someone so how creepy, so alluring.

She wondered, were all vampires like that? Did they all just show up at your house thought, no wonder they cannot come in unless you give them permission. Serves them right.

She toweled herself dry, put on her robe and grabbed a bottle of lotion on her way out of the bathroom. She placed the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and walked over to the window to let in some fresh air. Franklin stepped out of site as she approached. He did not want to startle her again. At the window she closed her eyes at the feeling of the summer breeze caressing her skin causing her to get goosebumps. Franklin watched her for a moment, and felt it was a good time to make his presence known. He stepped back in front of the window and stood there causally as if he were waiting in the line at the grocery store. She did not notice him and her eyes were still closed so he spoke.

"Taarrah." the mysterious vampire whispered softly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tara screamed out instinctively even though she knew it was Franklin.

"That's it, I am calling the police!"

Tara was furious and she leaped towards the nightstand to her purse and pulled out her cell phone hoping it would make Franklin leave. She had no intentions on calling the cops. She hated them. It was a police officer who she thought had killed her lover. Her attempt to get rid of him failed. He causally shrugged his shoulders and began glaring at her pert nipples peaking through her silk robe. Tara pretended to dial and speak to an operator. Franklin could hear the movie theater listings being recited by a recorded voice. Tara scowled at him. Franklin pulled her panties out of his pocket and held them up with two fingers, waving them in the air.

"You left these the other night."

Tara's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She wanted to snatch them out of his hands and slap his face. But she didn't dare reach her hand out to him.

"That's just wrong." She replied shaking her head.

"Look, Tara, I just want to talk to you. It's important." The vampire realized with a human who couldn't be glamored, he'd need a cunning approach.

"I'll stay out here all night until you agree." He hoped she cared enough about him to not let him do that.

Tara wondered could Franklin be crazy enough to do it.

The thought, that damn fool probably would stay until the sun came up, then I'd have to clean grilled vampire off Sookie's roof.

"Just tell me what the fuck is so important and make it quick so you can be on your way."

"May I come in and rub that lotion on you?"

"Look asshole, say what you gotta say and get off the damn roof!" She hissed.

There was just no getting through to her. She was so tough, so unforgiving; he felt they could be so great together. But now Franklin felt he had no choice but to be straight forward with her.

"Look Tara, I need to know where Sookie is but I can't tell you why so don't ask."

Tara's heart sank. She thought Franklin had come into the bar looking for Sookie the night they slept together, but settled for her instead. She loved her friend but often felt invisible next to her.

"What the hell do you want with Sookie?" She asked trying to mask her bruised feelings with anger.

"Did Bill put you up to this. Is that what you vampires do when you get tired of your fang-bangers, you leave and send another to take your place."

Offended that she would think such a thing he quickly defended himself.

"I don't want anything from Sookie. You know who I want. I'm looking right at her. However, I need to find Sookie for my employer and assure you that my employer is not Bill Compton."

That information confused her. "Well, who is your employer?"

"If I told you that I'd put you and myself in great danger. I can't risk that." Franklin placed her panties in his pocket.

"Please Tara, let me in and I will try to explain to you what is going on. You know you can take back your invitation at anytime."

Tara thought about it. _Shit, if Sookie is in some sort of danger, and this guy knows about it, I better do what ever I can to help her._

"Okay Franklin, you can come in, don't make me regret this."

Tara stepped back to give him enough room to climb in.

Franklin silently climbed through the window with a smug look upon his face. Tara found his smirk incredibly sexy. Without a word he walked over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of lotion. He stood in front of her with a lustful and slightly perverse grin on his face. Tara scowled at him and crossed her arms. She thought about putting on some more clothes, but Franklin had already seen her naked and would undress her with his eyes anyway.

He glanced at her with a quizzical expression. "Why are you so guarded Tara, so defensive. Is it me or are you like this with everyone?"

She sighed. "I just…learned early on not to expect much from anyone. I've been hurt too many times to count." Her expression turned sad and he wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and carry her away, but instead, he gently turned her towards him and then framed her face between his hands.

"Tara…" he murmured softly, before leaning in and kissing her oh-so-gently on the lips. "Right now, the only thing that matters to me is making you happy. You deserve happiness more than anyone," he pressed another feathery kiss to her forehead. "And I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you realize that."

She sighed and leaned further into his touch. "You're doing that right now. I never thought I'd feel so safe with a vampire but…for whatever reasons, I trust you. And for me to say that is something," she rested her hands on his chest and traced invisible figures over the soft black fabric of his tee shirt.

Tara looked up at him and demanded. "Tell me what your employer wants with Sookie."

"I don't know, perhaps it's because of Bill's interest in her. Look Tara, this is just a job, I don't care about the politics."

"So is your employer some sort of political figure."

Franklin nodded his head. "You could say that."

"Well at least tell me what you do for him."

"I'm sort of a private investigator. I have a gift for finding out the truth. I've been doing this for over a century now."

Franklin sped over and turned the light switch off so only the dim light of the small lamp lit the room.

"So are you going to tell me where is Sookie ?" He paid close attention to her eyes, voice and body language.

"Look Franklin, I don't know where Sookie is and even if I did, I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you unless, I knew the intentions of your employer."

Franklin respected her loyalty and believe what she told him. He would have to find out where Sookie is by other means.

He was done with work for the night. He walked over to her bed, still holding the bottle of lotion. He shook the bottle and grinned at her. Despite her better judgment she sat on the bed and motioned for him to come sit beside her. Franklin did so and gently kissed her forehead.

Tara silently scooted her bottom to the head of the bed. Franklin squeezed the bottle of lotion into his hand and began rubbing the apricot scented lotion on her feet. His firm hands massaging her feet, promptly made the tense mussels in them relax.

Soon after that the couple forgot about their prior concerns. They went back and forth asking each other questions about their life, past and present.

Tara was intrigued by his history. She discovered that Franklin lost his first and last human wife and two adolescent boys when he was still a human centuries ago to small pox. He buried them and still visits their graves in modern day London. Afterward he was turned into a vampire unwillingly and his Sire tortured him for over a century until Russell rescued him. His sire sought vengeance by torturing, then killing his vampire bride. He told Tara that his vampire wife was a former slave, he described her as a stunning, and regal , and that she loved adventure and travel. He told Tara she physically looked similar to her. Tara felt she was beginning to understand him and the ways of a vampire a little more.

Franklin made some discoveries about Tara as well; she had a difficult childhood, her mother was abusive to her and an alcoholic. He was fascinated that she somehow had the capability to summon Meanad into town a few weeks ago, who caused nothing but havoc. She told Franklin that the Meanad introduced her to Eggs, who had been labeled a murderer, by people who barley have any memory of what happened to them while under Maryanne's spell. She became teary eyed as she told him she did not even know his full name until the day of his funeral. Franklin was certain that the anger she showed was just a mask to cover all her sadness and pain.

He felt it was experiences like those that defined humans and vampires alike. He knew in his soul that they were both lonely kindred spirits who finally found each other. He felt that on the outside Tara was the formidable rock, but on the inside was a beautiful wild flower.

Tara felt she had a new friend to talk too someone who didn't pass judgment. After fighting it for several minutes Tara soon fell fast asleep. Franklin fought his urges too touch her. He wanted badly to caress her body and make love to her again, but he resisted.

_After all I did make a promise. _He thought to himself.

So he let the exhausted, pretty bartender get her rest for the night. He found a light blanket on a chair and covered her with it, and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight my sweet."

He went downstairs and begin to case the Stackhouse residence for any viable information he could acquire for his mission. He found newspaper articles that dated back several decades, but nothing he found was useful.

So he decided, tonight he would question Sookie's only relative in Bon Temps.


	3. Bitten and kidnapped

As Jason's truck pulled up to his house, he noticed a black Chevelle parked in front of his house. Franklin got out and quickly approached the athletically built man. Franklin politely asked if he was Jason Stackhouse.

Jason was in a very bad mood after having an argument with the father of a girl he was trying to date. He rudely replied to the stranger.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you?"

Franklin ignored his question, disregarded his rudeness and got straight to the point. He asked the whereabouts of Sookie Stackhouse. Jason stood with a blank stare for a moment, because he realized he had not talked to his sister Sookie in a couple of days.

"Don't know. Why do you wanna to know?"

The vampire investigator did not answer that question either, he was occupied with trying to sense if the young man was lying.

Jason continued,"Look, is she in some sort of trouble mister? If so you better let me know or I'll haul your ass down to the police station for questioning."

Jason's threat made Franklin laughed hysterically. Jason was confused by this, and also concerned about why another vampire was in town looking for his sister.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Franklin joked and continued to chuckle expecting Jason at any moment to laugh with him.

The blond haired man just glared at him with his arms crossed. Franklin quickly realized that Jason was serious, so Franklin's chuckling ceased.

Jason continued to glare at him and that annoyed Franklin. He felt Jason was not going to corporate and he needed to be further interrogated in a more private setting. So Franklin pushed Jason and slammed the man into his own truck. Franklin bit into Jason's muscular shoulder. Jason grunted in pain, he tried to escape but was powerless, against the strength of a three-hundred year old vampire. He soon grew weak at the loss of blood. Franklin drained him unconscious and like a sack of potatoes, he threw him into the trunk of his seventy-two Chevrolet.

* * *

Franklin drove an hour deep into the bayou to an old abandoned shack that looked out into the murky swamp to a secluded area where no one will hear or see anything and

_A great place to hide a body._ Franklin thought as he opened up the trunk.

A half hour later Jason awoke, tied to a chair in a musty, dark room. There were several holes in the walls, floor and the ceiling. The moonlight shined through a large hole in the ceiling, an old oil lamp was placed in front of his feet.

Franklin ripped the duct tape from his mouth and asked him for the whereabouts of his sister again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason shouted in dismay.

Of course Franklin did not answer. Instead he dug into the young man's jean pocket and took out his cell phone. In the phone's directory, Franklin found Sookie's name in it. Franklin forced Jason under hypnosis to call and speak to his sister. She answered her phone and briefly talked to Jason. She sounded like she was in distress and did not divulge much information. However, Franklin was able to get a general location. Franklin was satisfied he had finally obtained some viable information to report back to his employer.

So Franklin took the little extra time he had to learn more about Jason. Early that night Tara spoke highly of Jason and it made Franklin wonder why he never reciprocated those feelings. Franklin did not understand why any man would not love a woman like Tara. He glamored and interrogated Jason a little more and Franklin concluded that Jason simply thought of Tara as a friend and loved her like his own sister. The vampire also planned to make Tara forget she ever loved an idiot like the one who sat before him. Franklin had a little more time so he asked Jason something he enjoyed asking all his human victims.

"Jason Stackhouse, tell me your deepest darkest secret, the one that lies heaviest on your heart..."

Jason's hazel eyes filled with tears and he confessed to killing Eggs in the parking lot of Merlottes. "It was in self defense. He was gonna attack Andy." Jason sniffled as he divulged the entire incident.

"Let me get this straight, you shot a man in the back of the head, giving him no chance to drop his knife." With one eyebrow raised Franklin huffed after hearing Jason's confession.

"You're going to make an excellent cop." The milky skinned vampire replied sarcastically.

Jason began to weep. "It was a big fucking knife!"

Franklin tore another strip of duct tape and placed it on Jason's mouth. After doing so, he checked to make sure the ropes were tight. Afterward, Franklin stepped back into the darkness of the room. In a flash he was gone into the swamp, onto the dirt road where he left his car. Dawn was near and it was time for Franklin to retire for the day.

* * *

The next day...

Jason jerked out of unconsciousness. He struggled and squirmed in the old wooden chair for what seemed like hours, the ropes were constricting, making it difficult for him to breath. However the chair was frail and unstable, he knew if he kept at it, the chair would break and he could set himself free.

During his attempt to set himself free, he tried to remember the vampires name, but he could not recall. He then tried to remember the information he gave him, but all Jason could remember was the vampires appearance and that black car.

Jason sat still for a moment, he thought he heard something approach. A deer peaked it's head through a hole in the front door. Relieved, Jason continued to tussle and the old wooden chair.

After several hours of biting at the ropes, pulling on his restraints and rubbing his skin raw, the chair began to crack beneath his weight and eventually broke into several pieces. Jason crashed to the floor. His back popped and it felt like a thousand needles had penetrated his spine. He picked himself up off the floor and stumbled out of the dusty shack.

Jason wondered aimlessly in the swap for several more hours. He dragged himself through the dense, muddy, and murky bayou. He was thirsty, hungry and exhausted. Just before dark he finally made it to a dirt road and hitchhiked a ride back to Bon Temps.

* * *

At work that afternoon...

Tara tried to listen while Lafayette went on about his date with Jesus. She was happy that her cousin found someone and was happy. She was a little surprised that his new beau was her aunt Ruby Jean's handsome male nurse.

She kept quiet about Franklin. She wanted to mention him but did not know how Lafayette would react to her dating a vampire. She did not like keeping anything from Lafeyette and knew if she continued to see Franklin, it would not remain secret for long.

Suddenly, Lafayette interrupted her thoughts, he waived his hand in front of her face snapping his fingers as if to release her from a trance.

"What's goin on with you hookah? You ain't heard a word I said. So tell me, what's on yo mind?"

She thought about telling him about Franklin at that moment, but noticed Arlene was within ear shot. "Nothin Laf, we just need to get back to work."

The work day flew by and as the evening approached time seemed to slow for Tara. She could not get out of Merlottes fast enough. When she finally got home, her new and mysterious vampire began to take over her mind. She longed to feel his cool touch on her warm skin, she loved the way he gave her goosebumps. She longed to look into his sky blue eyes, run her fingers through his unruly, black locks and most of all, taste his soft sweet lips. Tara knew Franklin would eventually show up.


	4. Strawberries, redwine and texting

That night...

* * *

Franklin went to the market and purchased a fruit basket, red wine and a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Tara. He wanted to impress Tara and make that night special for them. He dreamed about her all day and wanted his dream of taking her away from Bon Temps to come true. As he stepped onto Sookie's porch he could hear Tara inside watching television. He knocked on the door holding the flowers he purchased in front of his face, he playfully peaked through them. Tara swung the door open and smiled at the site of him. He held the flowers out to her with that charming smirk that Tara adored. She gladly accepted them.

"Thank you Franklin. I'll go get a vase and some water. Have a seat; I'm just watching some television."

Franklin did as he was told and watched her as she walked towards the kitchen. He felt her beauty was breathtaking and appreciated how easy on the eyes she was. That night she wore very short cut off jeans and a bright orange tank top. While she was in the kitchen, Franklin took that moment to open the brown paper bag he carried in. He took out the items and placed them on the coffee table.

"What's all of this?" Tara murmured as she examined the items on the table. "Normally I hate surprises but with you…I'm not so sure." She admitted as she placed the flowers into the water filled vase.

Her confession eased his heavy heart. Franklin had already fallen in love with her the first night he met the dark skinned beauty. He'd hoped she'd developed feelings for him as well. He just wasn't sure when it came to Tara.

"I didn't know if you were hungry, so I brought you something to eat." Her face lit up and this made him happy.

Tara thanked him for the fruit and wine, even though she found his selection was peculiar. Everything was red; strawberries, cherries, red grapes, red apples and pomegranates.

"Do you like red wine?" He asked holding the bottle so she could see the label.

"I sure do!" She went back to the kitchen to get a corkscrew and two glasses. When she returned she handed one of the glasses to Franklin so he could pour himself a drink. At that moment, she realized her error and apologized to Franklin for not having any True Blood in the house to offer him.

"That's alright; I really don't like that True Blood stuff anyway." His eyes shifted to the vein in Tara's neck, his stare lingered, his mouth watered and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting her blood.

Tara knew right away what he wanted and she was undecided on whether or not to offer herself to him again. She didn't like being turned down the first time. She was still unclear on why he had not taken advantage when he had the chance. After a few moments of awkward silence Franklin realized he was making Tara uncomfortable; he sat back on the sofa and asked Tara what she was watching on television.

She sat down next to him and grabbed the remote. "Oh, I was just flipping through the channels. Nothing really good on tonight," she pressed the buttons on the remote as she settled into the couch and grabbed a big, red, long stemmed strawberry.

Franklin uncorked the bottle and was about to pour the wine. He was stopped in his tracks by the site of her. She slowly brought the juicy ripe piece of fruit to her mouth and gently bit into it as she did so; she let out a soft moan as the sweet nectar burst onto her tongue. It trickled down her throat; a little red juice escaped her mouth and slowly flowed down her chin. Franklin instantly became aroused at the site. He tried to remain in control but was noticeably losing it as his jeans began to tighten and he slightly shifted in his seat. Tara realized Franklin was turned on by what he had witness and was flattered.

"Something gonna fly in your mouth Franklin." She teased.

Franklin smiled bashfully; his milk colored face was now red.

They watched television for a short time until interrupted by Tara's ringing cell phone. He felt jealous as he watched her smile while reading a text message. He wanted to know what it was about.

"Who's that messaging you?" Franklin asked he felt it had to be her scruffy blond boss Sam Merlotte.

I knew I should have gotten rid of him. He thought... It's not too late.

Tara could see Franklin's demeanor had changed and she wanted to reassure him that there was no one else.

"That was my cousin Lafayette. He wanted to come by and tell me about his date with some guy named Jesus."

Franklin took a deep breath of relief. He felt bad for ever doubting her.

She continued to explain, "I thought I'd reply back and tell him that we'd talk at work tomorrow.

Franklin loved to text, but didn't get the chance to do it very often.

"Let me get rid of him!"

Before Tara could give him permission he snatched the phone and began to text. This agitated Tara and she scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"He calls you hookah? Franklin said as he scrolled through her phone. "Hoo-kah", he said as he sounded out the word slowly, and then chuckled.

"That's a water pipe."

Tara was annoyed by such strange behavior, but soon over looked it due to how fast he was texting. It amazed her how fast his fingers moved. His entire hand looked like a blur and Tara could not help but imagine him working her body with those fast talented fingers.

"What are you telling my cousin Franklin?" Tara huffed.

Franklin noticed he'd upset her.

"I'll delete it," He countered.

"What shall I tell him, my love?"

"Say...see you tomorrow muthafucka."

"Brilliant!" Franklin said as his talented fingers typed and sent the entire message within seconds.

He blew Tara a kiss and Tara seized her phone and set it back on the table. She then got back into a comfortable position on the couch.

She set a pillow behind her head, raised her feet up and placed her legs across his lap. She reached for another strawberry, but the basket was just out of her grasp. Franklin got it for her and held it over her sensual looking mouth, she parted her lips and Franklin placed the tip of the strawberry over them, brushing them ever so gently. She bit into it and the juices from it began to trickle down her cheek. Franklin couldn't resist, he leaned in and lapped it up, his tongue trailed over to her lips. Their eyes became set on each other and the couple began to kiss each other passionately.


	5. Ride Along

Tara woke the next morning to an empty house. She wondered when Franklin had left. Tara never considered herself a sound sleeper and was surprised she did not hear him leave. She figured the slight loss of blood and vigorous sex could have caused her to sleep a little sounder. She noticed a text message waiting on her phone.

_'Tara, last night was wonderful. I watched you sleep for hours. You are so beautiful. I know by the time you get this message I will be sound asleep and dreaming of you._

_Unfortunately, tonight I have to leave Bon Temps to take care of important business. I will be back soon to make it up to you. Love Franklin Mott.'_

She'd never met anyone like him. She felt she never would. She sent him a reply, got up from the couch and took her fruit basket and wine into the kitchen. She was not due at work for a few hours and wanted to get a little more sleep in. She went up to her room, set her alarm and headed towards the bed. She passed the mirror and took a brief glimpse of herself, focusing mainly on her neck. She knew she should have had a bite wound, but there was none. She thought nothing else of it and got in bed, instantly falling back to sleep.

When she awoke that afternoon she had received a text message from Lafayette. In the message he offered her his convertible. Tara called him back and accepted his offer. They talked a bit and he updated her on his relationship with Jesus and she finally told him about Franklin, carefully leaving out the part about the two of them beating the rednecks. After her talk with her cousin, she thought about giving her mother a call. Tara was worried about Lettie Mae when she got a busy signal. She hoped her mother was not passed out in a drunken stupor. To take her mind off that she decided to check in on Sookie, and she was surprised that her voice mail box was full. Finally she took a shower, got dressed and left the house for the evening.

Tara went to Merlottes and saw her cousin's older convertible parked next to his new very new convertible. Inside, Tara was about to interrogate Lafayette on how he acquired such an expensive new ride when Sam came in the kitchen with his younger brother Tommy.

"Hey, Sam can I talk to you in private?" Tara asked trying to figure out why he was looking at her with what she believed was disappointment in his eyes.

"Sure, is everything alright." Sam asked in a meaningful tone.

"I'm fine, I'll meet you in your office in a bit."

Lafayette handed her the keys and Tara gave him a warm hug. "Thanks Laf."

"Enjoy yo new ride hookah!"

The door to Sam's office was open and he was standing at his desk with a notepad in his hand. He quickly put it down, walked over to Tara and asked her to sit wherever she wanted.

She sat down and got straight to the point. "Sam, I need to take a few days off."

"Why the sudden change Tara?" He challenged in a miffed tone. "Is this what the vampire your screwing wants you to do?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "Let's be honest here."

"Never mind who I am screwing!" Tara hissed as she stood from her seat. She guessed it was Arlene who told him.

"You said I could take time off if I needed."

Sam ran his hand through his sandy colored hair and walked over to his desk. "I know I did, but it was time off for yourself...not too... Christ Tara, first Sookie, now you."

"Now what?" Tara crossed her arms defensively.

"You reek of him." Sam mumbled bitterly.

"What? Well, fuck you Sam!" She was fed up with his rude remarks and decided to leave before things got out of control.

"Tara, wait! I'm sorry." He called out to her as she moved towards the kitchen. "I -I just thought you hated vampires."

Tara called back.

"I thought I did too. I'm learning a lotta things about myself these days."

Tara put the convertible top down and turned on the radio. She absolutely was enjoying her new car. She noticed the gas tank was low and decided to make a pit stop at the gas station to fill it up.

A man who looked strikingly similar to Sam Merlottes father, in a green pick up truck, pulled over beside Tara. The man offered his number to her and Tara sternly declined. She warned the man that her boyfriend would literally rip him apart if he caught him coming on to her. He quickly pulled off.

She thought about all the times she had lied to men about having a dangerous boyfriend. Now that it is true, she wondered if she should choose her words more carefully.

As she got into her car she saw her mother's car pull into the station. Tara was about to stop and see about her until she saw Revered Daniels, a married man, lean in and kiss her mother on the neck. Her mother caressed his face and giggled like a teenage girl. Disgusted, Tara pulled out and headed home. During her drive, her cell phone rang, she was comforted by the voice on the other end. It was Sookie, she asked her to come to Jason's house right away.

* * *

At dusk Franklin emerged feeling like a new vampire. He felt that loving Tara rejuvenated him to his core. He got out of bed and jumped into the shower, whistling his favorite tune the whole time. As he was getting dressed his phone vibrated. He beamed as he read her reply;

_'Franklin, thank you for making me smile again, I never know what to expect when I am with you. It's never a dull moment. Have a good trip and I will see you soon. l miss you, Tara Thornton.'_

Franklin drove as fast as he could to Jackson, the three hour drive seemed to take forever. Upon his arrival he received his expected cold welcome from the King's companion Talbot. The seven hundred year old vampire asked Franklin to leave until Russel came home. Franklin refused and waited in the hallway until Russell arrived two hours later.

In the King's office, the two began to discuss business.

"Good work as usual, you never disappoint. I'll wire your fee to your trust fund."

"Thank you sir, but I need my pay in cash this time."

"What for?" Russell responded sharply; he lit an expensive cigar and Franklin another.

"Look Franklin, we not gonna have a repeat of what happen in Biloxi; you slaughtered a group of elderly church women."

"No sir, and I told you they wouldn't let me have a turn!" Franklin sat down and composed himself.

"I'm tired of cleaning up after you." Russell snapped.

Franklin continued, "I'm done with wasting my money on the slots."

I have someone to spoil now, my girlfriend Tara, we have so much in common. She's a fucking disaster, we could be twins!" He went on with a bashful smile on his face.

Franklin closed his eyes and pictured Tara making love to him last night.

"Hmm,." Was all the three thousand year old vampire could say to that.

"The chemistry is electric!" Franklin purred.

Russell interrupted his rant. "Franklin, your a huge Freak, but I like your work."

Franklin didn't notice Russell open up a safe under his desk and pull out two large bundles of cash. He set them on the desk, sat back in his grand chair and took another puff of his cigar.

"So I assume, you're on your way back to Bon Temps." Russell asked.

"Yes sir." He nodded and grabbed his pile of money. The King dismissed him and Franklin left the mansion and gave Talbot the middle finger on the way out.

Half way to Bon Temps, Franklin was pulled over by a highway patrol officer, due to his speeding. He usually glamored the officer and sent them on their way. But this time in a blind furry Franklin tore the cop limb from limb. While doing so he shouted.

"That will teach you for making me late. Tara misses me!" He threw the officers torn body parts on the hood of his patrol car. He licked the blood off his fingers and got back into his car.

We are going to have a wonderful life together my sexy Tara, you just wait and see.


	6. What did you do

Franklin cleaned himself up at his favorite hotel in Bon Temps, he showered, shaved, and splashed on some cologne. He took his time and wiped the blood off his boots, put on a new dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

With flowers in hand he arrived at Sookie's house. Tara's car was not there, none of the lights were on and he couldn't hear anyone inside. He tried not to worry to much, he knew she was tough, he could taste it in her blood. He welcomed her erratic, passionate and emotional behavior. He adored the way she always acted on impulse. Her exotic beauty excited him and he longed to be completely connected to her. He felt that after several decades of loneliness he was finally in love again.

He was about to call her when he was surprised by Bill Compton making his way up to the porch.

Bill silently climbed the stairs as Franklin silently leered at him. Neither knew why the other was there. For several moments they stood in an awkward silence until Bill spoke.

"Your plan to procure Sookie failed and cost your king greatly."

In a condescending tone, Franklin replied,"What the hell are you going on about?" He was actually concerned about his employer.

"Your king is on a rampage. He killed an anchorman on national television. He will have to answer to the magistrate now," Bill warned him.

Franklin was completely panicked, but he was well adapted in not showing it. He worried that something must have went terribly wrong if the king really had done such a drastic thing.

Franklin wanted to quickly find Tara, secure his funds and get as far away from Bon Temps and the King of Mississippi as possible

He muttered, "Well it wasn't my plan you idiot. I was doing a job, I could care less really."

Bill understood that. He too had been ordered to do unsavory things and is now paying the price.

"Then, may I ask why are you here."

Franklin hesitated for a moment, but decided that there was no harm talking to Bill now that his assignment is unofficially over.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend Tara and you."

Relieved, Bill answered, "I'm here for Sookie."

After a moment of sneering at each other, Bill knocked on the door.

Franklin rolled his eyes, "Can't you hear. No one is there. Do you know any other place Tara could be?"

"Sookie may be at her brother's house."

In haste, the two vampires left Sookies house and headed for Jason's.

* * *

At Jason's house Sookie was recovering from her ordeal. The ladies spent hours catching up. Sookie told Tara that a vampire named Eric offered her information that lead her to Jackson, Mississippi. Sookie went on about Kings, Queens, Sheriffs and werewolves. To Tara it almost sounded like a fairytale. The other night when she and Franklin talked, she was hesitant to believe in all the supernatural creatures he spoke of. Now she felt bad for ever doubting him.

Tara was exorbitantly relived that Sookie got away from, Debbie, Russell and Lorena with the help of her wolf friend, Alcide. She could tell Sookie had a little crush on him. That made her desperately want to confess to her about her new beau and his involvement with the King Russell, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

_Not yet_; she told herself.

Sookie heard the name Franklin as she scanned Tara's mind, she was jolted by how Tara seemed to be in love with him and could not stop thinking of him. Sookie knew she couldn't dare let Tara know of her revelation, but was hoping she would confide in her soon.

Meanwhile Jason sat across the room with a dreadful expression on his face. For the first time Tara could see that Jason was actually thinking about someone besides himself.

"You gotta tell her Jason." Sookie pleaded to her brother.

"Tell me what?" Tara asked, she had no clue what Jason could be hiding.

Jason walked over to Tara and sat down beside her; he took her by the hand. His head lowered and his eyes looked at everything but Tara. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

Jason rushed to answer the door and upon site of Franklin he shouted.

"That's the motherfucker who bit and kidnapped me!"

The young ladies jumped up from the couch. Jason's stare was set on Franklin. Bill immediately told Sookie he had nothing to do with what happened to Jason.

Tara was beside herself with rage. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

"God damn it Franklin... WHY!" Tara yelped, she figured if Franklin was going to attacked anyone she knew, it would have been Sam. She couldn't understand why he would want to hurt Jason when they were just friends.

"Well, he shot Eggs in the back of the head and now he's trying to blackmail Andy into deputizing him," He knew his answer was half cocked and hoped to fully explain to Tara the entire situation in private. Most of all he wished he could cross the threshold and rip Jason's throat out because he made Tara angry with him.

Tara couldn't believe it. The whole time she had no idea. She suffered while everyone else went on with there lives. The admission felt more like a punch in the stomach, it knocked all the wind out of her, tears began to fill her eyes.

Sookie held Tara's hand firmly; she sorrowfully confessed. "I'm sorry Tara that's what Jason was about to tell you."

"No...",Tara whimpered. "Oh God no." She became unbearably overwhelmed, tears uncontrollably sprung from her eyes. She broke away from Sookie's embrace and ran out the door past both vampires, off the porch and down the stairs. She got half way to her car but Franklin blocked her path holding out his arms and into them she fell. He held onto her tight as she struggled to break free of his firm embrace. She slapped him as hard as her shivering hands allowed.

"Why Franklin? Why didn't you tell me what you knew about Eggs. I hate you!" She shouted at him. She swung at his face again, but he grabbed both of her wrist and held them firmly.

"I only wanted to protect you from this Tara."

His icy eyes pierced her. " Look at you! Are you happy now? Does knowing who killed him make anything better?"

He released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She sobbed on his chest.

"I have to keep you safe, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He gently kisses her head. "Nothing else exist...Only you" His handsome features creasing in concern.

Jason ran into his bedroom. Sookie was about to go after him, but Bill called out to her, pleading for her to let him in. Sookie demanded to know why Bill was even at the house in the first place.

Before he could answer Jason was back with a shot gun. He pushed past his sister and Bill; he ran towards Tara and Franklin.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jason hollered as he took determined steps towards them.

"Jason put that down!" Sookie screeched and darted out of the house. Bills fangs emerged as he followed close behind.

Jason cocked the gun and aimed it at Franklin's chest. Sookie reached for the gun, but Bill grabbed her arm.

"I ain't gonna say it again." Jason threatened.

Franklin unlocked his embrace from Tara and stepped away from her. He held his arms out offering Jason a clear shot at him.

"You like shooting Tara's boyfriends don't you. Go ahead and shoot me wanker."

Tara jumped in front of Franklin just as the shot gun loaded with silver bullets fired. Tara was hit on her shoulder blade and it instantly shattered her collar bone; her blood and the bullet hit her car. The force of the shot threw her towards the ground, but Franklin caught her.

Her shoulder felt like it had been set on fire, her head felt like it had been pounded by a wrecking ball. The world began to rattle as if in an earthquake, her vision blurred and the ringing in her ears became louder and louder.

Sookie let out a turbulent shriek and leaped to Tara's side.

"What have you done Jason! What have you done?" Sookie bawled.

Jason dropped his gun and backed away, his eyes welled up with tears. He ran to the house to dial for an ambulance.

"You have to feed her your blood." Bill advised Franklin.

Franklin snarled; his fangs snapped out. "I know what I have to do; I have to get her as far away from you all as possible."

He rose to his feet with Tara cradled in his arms and disappeared into the night.

Sookie wanted to go after them, but Bill convinced her it was best for everyone if they didn't.

"I know he will take care of her," Sookie wept, "She loves him Bill, she couldn't stop thinking about him."

"I think he loves her too Sookie. Don't worry, he's an old vampire, his blood will heal her." Bill held on to the visibly distraught Sookie and they walk towards the house.


	7. All Because of You

The moon was full, alabaster in color and it illuminated the rapidly flowing steam of water. The tall, handsome, vampire lay the wounded, pretty, young woman down by the rivers edge. He sat beside her and propped her head onto his lap. He quickly bit into his wrist; crimson colored blood began to pool around the wound and he detached his fangs, hissing softly in pain as he did. He placed his wrist to her mouth urging her to drink. She did so for just a moment, but her pain was excruciating and she was bleeding profusely; it caused her to fall in and out of consciousness.

"Why would you do that Tara?" He said as he looked down at her lovely face,"Why do you want to die?"

Tara was dizzy, weak, and disoriented; she could hear his voice but could barley breath let alone mutter a response. She thought about what he asked. And after everything she'd been through, Tara wasn't certain why she took a bullet for him. More likely it was the fact that she was just as fucked up as he was, and despite everything, despite how crazy it sounded in her own head: she didn't want to see her kindred spirit go, just like that. Tara shifted, crying out sharply when the pain shot through her chest, but suffered it just long enough to actually meet Franklin's gaze. She looked up at those ocean blue eyes so full of emotion and it was at that moment she grasped the level of Franklin's affection and devotion for her. Everything he'd done since the day they met was for her. All because of his love for her.

Unable to speak above a raspy whisper she softly replied, "I wasn't expecting to fall in love…especially not with a vampire but now…now I can't imagine a world without you."

Captivated by her declaration, Franklin reached out and tenderly swept Tara's hair away from her shoulder, his fingers caressing lightly over her skin. "And I don't want to imagine a world without _you..."_ he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She tried to smile but coughed and drops of blood from the corner of her mouth oozed down her chin.

"Drink some more my sweet." He bit into his wrist that had already healed. Suddenly she was unresponsive, so he called her name over and over, gently moving her face from side to side. She had lost too much of her own blood and had not drank enough of his to heal.

"Oh no Tara, you're dying." He cried out as bloody tears began to spring from his eyes and roll down his face.

"Please don't leave me Tara... let me turn you... I promise to make you happy." He began to plead with her hoping that she would choose to be with him. He did not want to think about going on without her.

Memories of her life began to flash in her mind up until the night she met Franklin; until that very moment she lay dying in his arms. She knew exactly what she wanted: a new beginning; a chance to start over and make things right…a chance that she now had right in front of her.

She gasped, her eyelids felt so heavy she struggled to lift them. She spoke, but it was so faint Franklin had to lean forward and place the shell of his ear, close to her lips.

"Promise to never bite or kidnap my firends again, asshole."

His saddened face changed into a slight smirk, to a full blown grin.

* * *

Franklin turned Tara into a vampire that night...

Before dawn he drove them to their new home located on forty acres of land, in a secluded area outside of Dallas. He made all the arrangements in a matter of hours it took to drive them there. He hoped Tara would like it and want to make it their new home. If not, Franklin owned other homes in different locations that she could choose from. They arrived at the colonial style home and Franklin carried an exhausted Tara over the threshold. Despite her discomfort, and the fact that Franklin's body was ice cold, Tara felt safe and protected in his arms and found herself snuggling closer.

Garry Burger, one of Franklin's trusted, human firends, greeted and then escorted the couple to a room he had prepared. Franklin softly placed Tara on the bed and closed the door. He asked Garry, who's also a computer hacking genius, if he was successful in his attempt to secure his trust fund account. Garry assured him that his funds were successfully transferred to a safe and easily accessible location. Garry handed him the documents to prove it. Franklin showed his gratitude by handing the man a large bundle of cash before bidding him farewell.

Franklin quickly returned to Tara who was still peacefully asleep. He removed her bloody torn clothes and delightfully noticed her wound had already begun to heal. Delicately, he placed a silk sheet over her and lay down beside her; the whole time thinking about their future. For the second time in his immortal life he felt calm, sane and at peace. He hoped when she emerged as his new vampire bride, she would have a taste for human blood. Just in case she didn't, in the refrigerator was a pack of True Blood.

The End...

_**A/N-** Thank you all. I am so glad most of you enjoyed my spin. I was thinking of writing a few chapters on Franklin and Tara's life as a vampire couple. What do you all think? _


End file.
